Just Dance 2017
Ubisoft Reflections Ubisoft Milan |publisher = Ubisoft |series = Just Dance |engine = |platforms = Microsoft Windows Nintendo Switch PlayStation 3 PlayStation 4 Xbox 360 Xbox One Wii Wii U |released = Nintendo Switch |genre = Dance |director = |producer = |composer = }} Just Dance 2017 is a dance video game developed and published by Ubisoft. It was unveiled on June 13, 2016, during its E3 press conference, and was released on October 25, 2016 for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii, and Wii U. Ubisoft also announced that the game would be, for the first time, released on PC via Uplay and Steam, as well as Nintendo Switch. Gameplay As in previous installments, players must mimic the routine of an on-screen dancer to a chosen song, scoring points based on their accuracy. For input, the game supports either the respective motion controller system for a particular console platform, or a smartphone with the game's companion mobile app. A new "Just Dance Machine" mode was added on current-generation console and PC versions, in which players must dance through sequences of different styles to help recharge an alien spaceship. Ubisoft confirmed that the Dance Quests, Sweat (workout and playlist modes), Just Dance TV, and World Dance Floor features would be retained on 2017, as well as the Just Dance Unlimited subscription service for versions of the game on current-generation consoles and PC, with additional content and playlist features. The game's companion app was also updated to become "a hub for players' activities", with photo editing features and Just Dance TV content alongside the app's main purpose as a motion controller. Soundtrack The following songs appear on Just Dance 2017: Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance Unlimited is a subscription-based service for accessing a streaming library of songs from previous Just Dance games, and new songs that are exclusive to the service. A three-month subscription to Just Dance Unlimited is included as part of a higher-priced version also known as the Gold Edition of the game. The PAL version of the game includes 3 months of Just Dance Unlimited, just like the Gold Edition. All exclusive tracks are also playable on Just Dance 2016' and Just Dance 2018's Just Dance Unlimited mode. The 2017 game supports Just Dance Unlimited on eighth-generation consoles, on PC, and on Nintendo Switch. Songs exclusive to ''Just Dance Unlimited include these: '''Note: The Alternate routines available via Just Dance Unlimited are tie-ins with various franchises, with "Chiwawa" being a tie-in with Barbie for the movie Barbie: Video Game Hero and "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" being a tie-in with The Emoji Movie, which features the Just Dance Now app in a scene. Reception Steve Hannley of Hardcore Gamer thought that although Ubisoft had defied his prediction that Just Dance Unlimited would be the future of the franchise instead of physical releases, they had put a larger effort into the on-disc content of 2017 than 2016 (which he described as being a "last minute afterthought" to introduce Unlimited). The Just Dance Machine mode was considered to be "pointless" due to being a basic concept driven by its presentation, but is "a concept that's never been done before in rhythm games and an example of the innovation the series needs to warrant another physical release". Hannley also praised the higher quality of the game's soundtrack, including more recent hit music, fewer "joke" songs, and surfacing Gigi Rowe's "impressive" debut single "Run the Night". In conclusion, Hannley continued to assert that Ubisoft should focus more on providing more immediate access to recent music rather than requiring players to wait for the next annual physical release, but that Just Dance 2017 was "thankfully a marked improvement over its predecessor." Awards References External links * Category:2016 video games Category:Dance video games Category:Exergames Category:Just Dance (video game series) Category:Kinect games Category:Music video games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:Nintendo Switch eShop games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Move-compatible games Category:Ubisoft games Category:Video games developed in France Category:Wii games Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Wii U games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One games